


Direction

by crumplelush



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy thinks and reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Song meme prompt. Based on the song Nowhere Fast by Incubus.

All his life Teddy has searched for an identity, and each time he thinks he’s found one it’s taken away from him. The rug pulled from beneath his feet. This time he wants something permanent, something real. Something not contingent upon another person.

Without his mother around he is no longer a son. That’s one identity that was robbed of him way too early. He tries not to be bitter but it’s difficult. 

He’s glad he still has Billy, is still a boyfriend. That’s something that won’t be taken from him any time soon. Billy is about the the only thing in his life which makes it bearable, makes it worth living. He loves Billy, knows that Billy loves him as well. But. That’s still hinging his life on someone else.

Being a superhero was the first thing, the only thing, that he’d ever done for himself. The first skin that fit him as his own. It was amazing, even all of the downsides and giving it up felt like cutting off a limb. He did it to please Billy, but he doesn’t think that’s a good enough reason. He needs this. Needs to be someone of his own, not just Billy’s boyfriend. He understands why Billy doesn’t want to anymore, Teddy too feels guilty about Cassie, but quitting is not what she would have wanted.

Teddy doesn’t know who he is, who he’s going to be, where he’s going to end up. All he knows is that Billy will be besides him when whatever it is happens. For now though, being Hulkling again will help him to be a person. A good person. A person of his own. It’s enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I'm crumplelush over on tumblr if you want to send me any prompts or have a chat. :)


End file.
